A Heart's Betrayal
by idealrain
Summary: A Quartermaine Heart sequel. After her mother, Tracy's death, Aidan Quartermaine learns about a period of time which the Quartermaines were betrayed by a person they considered one of their own and things about her mothers' relationship that she was neve
1. Chapter 1

A Quartermaine Heart sequel. After her mother, Tracy's death, Aidan Quartermaine learns about a period of time which the Quartermaines were betrayed by a person they considered one of their own and things about her mothers' relationship that she was never supposed to know. I don't own anything GH. Includes slash and violence.

--Prologue---

Alice rolled over and nuzzled Tracy's neck in the middle of the night. She started to kiss her wife's neck and then felt how cold Tracy was.

"Tracy?" Alice shook the body next to her. She felt for a pulse, and when no pulse was felt, Alice reached for the phone and called 9-1-1. Deep down she knew her wife was gone but had to tried.

Monica and Alan were called next and from six blocks over they rushed, beating the ambulance. Alan took one look at his little sister and knew. Monica glanced at Alice, and debated whether to go through the motions or not. Alice met Monica's eyes and instantly knew.

"No. Oh, God, please, no, not now. Please…." Alice begged.

Alan reached over and covered Tracy up. Monica sighed and grasped Alice's hand.

"Allie, she's gone." The knock at the door announced the ambulance and Alan went to let them in.

"Alice, if you want Alan or I can go to the morgue with her," Monica said.

Alice nodded. "I don't know what clothes…."

"You know, you don't have to decide that now. The kids will probably help you," Monica said gently.

"Oh, God, the kids. I need to call them." Alice looked ill.

"Alice, it's three-thirty in the morning. It can wait for a couple more hours," Monica said. Alan and the paramedics lingered in the doorway.

"She always looked good in red. I prefer blue with her eyes, you know, but she always went for the red. I used to tease her that's why she married me…." Alice trailed off.

Monica held Alice. "She did love you. 32 years together and she always said next to her kids, you were the best thing that ever happen to her."

"Allie, if you want to say good-bye, you can," Alan motioned to the paramedics.

"I love you, Tiger. I always will." Alice kissed her wife's lips. The paramedics took the body.

Alan and Monica sat next to Alice. "What do we do now?" Monica asked.

"Right now, I just want to be alone. I'll call the kids in the morning."

"Know that we're just a call away."

Alice nodded. When Alan and Monica left, she crawled back into bed and laid awake, missing the warm body next to her. Alice cuddled with Tracy's pillow, half pretending she was on a business trip. Too soon she felt Monica's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Her sister-in-law smiled sadly.

"What time is it?"

"About seven. Here, I made you some coffee." Monica handed her the mug. Alice sighed.

"I suppose I need to start to call people," Alice said.

"If you want I could call the kids."

"I need to. Tracy would want me to. But could you or Alan go to Dillon and Georgie's?" Alice sighed, grabbing the cell phone and punching in the speed dial for her eldest stepson.

"Of course. " Monica dialed Alan and dispatched him to Dillon's.

--Somewhere in L.A.—

"Edward Lawrence, this is your mother." Ned's phone rang.

"No, not now." Lois muttered, burying her head under her pillow.

"She probably forgot the time difference again." Ned rolled over and ignored his phone.

Lois's phone started to rang. "It's Alice. Something is going on. Hello, Alice? Yeah, he's right here." Lois looked at Ned oddly.

"Alice, what's wrong? Oh….when? But she just called me…oh your phone died." Ned paused. "Do the kids know?"

"I'll call them after you. Alan went to tell Dillon. I just wanted to let you know we'll probably start planning the funeral in next couple days. I'll call Brook too."

"I'll call you when we know our flight. Alice, I'm sorry for your loss. I know how much you two loved each other."

"Yeah, we did." Alice whispered after Ned hung up.

--Fade In Studios, Port Charles--

Alan stood in front of the Lofts that house his nephew's production company. The Quartermaines, sick of the mob violence, bought up all the dock property and turned it into high price lofts. Tracy gave one to Dillon and Georgie as a wedding gift. Now Alan knocked at the door.

"Hey, Alan. I was just on my way to the lab. What's going on?" Georgie asked.

"Tracy passed away last night. I need to tell Dillon."

"Oh, Alan. I'm so sorry. I would stay but Dad's got this big case and I still need to run some blood work. Dillon's in his studio and Kenzie's asleep." Georgie was a lab tech from the Port Charles PD. Mackenzie Leah was their four-year-old.

"Thanks."

Dillon sat at his editing bay and after hearing the knock at door, smiled and motioned for Alan to coming in.

"Hey, Alan. What's going on?"

"Dillon." Alan took a deep breath.

"It's Mom, isn't it? "

"Alice woke up last night and she was gone. We're gathering in a couple hours at the house."

"I need a sitter for Kenzie. Maybe Maxie or Spinelli…." Dillon trailed off.

"I'm sorry."

"How's Alice? I can't believe she's gone."

"Alice's pretty devastated. She's calling the kids."

Dillon winced as he thought about his little brother and sister. Only in their early thirties and they lost their mother.

"What is Allie going to do?"

"I don't know. Right now, she's probably not thinking about anything except for the next hour."

--Mayo Clinic, Rochester, Minnesota--

Brook Lyn Ashton-Donnelly bended over the photograph of the flesh eating bacteria infected skin. She paused over her colored pencils , trying to figure the right color when the phone rang.

"Brook?" Her step-grandmother, Alice sounded strange.

"Hey Alice. Is something wrong?"

"Boroughs, your grandmother passed away in her sleep last night. I need you to come home."

"How?"

Alice sighed. "We don't know, but probably a heart attack. We've been running around, trying to sell the vacation house, and it was too much for her. She was 87. "

"Wow. I guess I always thought she would live forever, you know?"

"I know. She loved you, you know that, right?"

Brook Lyn nodded. "I will tell C.S. and we'll be on the first flight out."

---Columbia University, New York City, New York—

Aidan gulped the last of her coffee and was just out the door to her graduate class of economics when the phone rang.

"Mere? Could I call you back? My class starts in an half-hour."

"Aidan, cub, I need to tell you something. You might want to sit down."

"What is it?" Aidan smirked, "Am I finally going to get that little sister I always wanted?"

"Your mother passed away last night in her sleep. Auntie Monica's with me now and we're making arrangements…." Alice heard her daughter sobbed. "Sweetie, I need you to come home for a couple days."

"Of course. Was she in any pain?"

Alice sighed. "Last night was a good night. We went to dinner and then a movie.. We came home and went to bed…" Alice smiled. "She just didn't wake up."

"I just can't believe…are you all right?" Aidan asked.

"I'm…" Aidan heard her mother sighed, " dealing. I still need to call your brother. "

"I'll call you when I know my travel plans. I love you Mere."

"I love you, too."

---Hancock School, Washington, D.C.----

Morgan sighed as the last kids rushed out of his seventh grade math class. He couldn't believe it was only Wednesday. His phone rang and he smiled.

"Hey, how's one of my favorite mothers?"

"Morgan, baby boy, your mother passed away last night." Alice heard silence on the other end of the phone. "Morgan?"

"Mama's dead?"

"Last night, in her sleep. We're having the funeral in a couple days. Can you and Grace come in?"

"Of course. I'll get a sub and Grace will come. How are you?" Morgan asked softly.

"I'm not sure. " Alice sounded tired, "I'm just living in half-hour increments right now."

"I assume the masses will be gathering."

"Everyone except Sam."

Morgan looked surprised. "Are they off again? Aidan didn't mention anything to me."

"I never know with those two. I need to go to the funeral home with Monica and Alan in a couple hours, so I need to at least shower and dress."

"I love you, Mere."

"I love you, too." Alice hung the phone and let the silence overwhelmed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morgan!" Alan waved at his nephew.

"Hey, Uncle Alan!" Morgan embraced his uncle, "Thanks for picking us up."

"How are you, Grace?" Alan asked as they headed towards the luggage area.

The petite blond shrugged. "As well as could be expected I guess."

"You actually look a little pale," Alan studied his niece-in-law. Morgan had a small smile on his face.

"Mor, we said we wouldn't tell…" Grace warned.

"It's such good news right now. Grace almost didn't come at all," Morgan beamed at his uncle.

"Oh?" Alan raised his eyebrow.

"The doctor didn't want to clear me until the third month to fly. I'm due in October," Grace blushed.

"Wow! Another Quartermaine! Tracy will be thrill…" Alan felt sucker-punched forgetting just for a moment his sister was dead.

"Yeah, we know. She would've been thrilled. But hey, Mere is going to be over the moon, right?"

Alan paused. "Morgan, your mother isn't doing well."

"Well, I suppose considering her wife of thirty-two years is dead, she wouldn't be doing well."

"She isn't sleeping or eating. She's just not focusing. Monica finally forced a bowl of soup on her and then a nap."

Morgan glared at his uncle. "I thought the family finally stopped drugging each other."

"She hasn't slept in two days, son. We just had to do something."

"Is Aidie here yet?"

"She's here. Sam's not." Alan and Morgan exchanged looks. "He's suppose to be coming for the service."

"God, why can't she just let him marry her and be done with it?" Morgan threw his hands up in frustration.

"Because she's a Quartermaine," Alan shook his head. "Sam is a brave man to date your sister."

Morgan paused. "I just realize I haven't been home in the house in a couple months."

"If you want Monica has made up rooms for you and your sister," Alan said gently.

"Yeah, maybe. I wonder if Mere's going sell the house now or what…." Morgan trailed off.

Alan sighed. "Alice isn't thinking about that right now. Let's just get through the next week, o.k.?"

**********

"Allie?" Ned touched his stepmother's back.

"Ned. When did you get here?" Alice hugged her stepson.

"An half-hour ago. Brook and Lois are here visiting Georgie and Kenzie , Morgan, Grace and Alan are on their way from the airport and Aidan called and she and Monica are working on the obit for the Herald at the house."

Alice's hands flew up to her face. "Oh God, I completely forgot about the obit and calling the newspapers. What about flowers? And music. And I need to call Pastor Young…."

"Alice. Relax. Remember you and Mom planned all this when Mom had that heart attack two years ago. Monica called the church. Georgie is dealing with the flowers, Dillon and I arranged the music, and I contracted the business media outlets with a short press release."

"ELQ?" Alice asked.

Ned shook his head. "Nothing pressing and Lila Rae as current CEO will deal with it with help of Spencer and Nadia."

"You know in four years, your sister will be ready. Tracy Quartermaine's daughter as CEO…." Alice trailed off.

"Yeah. All we need is Mom and Grandfather around to see it happen."

"I should get dress. The kids, how are they?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Anxious to see you, sad about Mom, and just a little confused."

"I know how they feel. I'll start looking for a photo for the service."

********

"Mere?" Aidan called. She entered the attic and stood up, breathing in the dust.

"Over here. I'm looking for your mom's journals and those old photo albums that had your mom and Alan as kids. I thought we stuck them in this corner…why did she insist on keeping all of her old briefcases?" Alice sighed.

"What about the fact you kept our baby clothes?" Aidan asked.

"Ahh…there were plans to make quilts, then we realized neither one of us quilted and we never got them made for us. But maybe for a grandchild or two," Alice mused.

" Ha! Keep hoping. What are these boxes?" Aidan motioned to boxes labeled simply ''18'. Alice frowned and opened a box. She pulled out a note and scanned it. Aidan watched her mother paled and then closed the box.

"You know I think those albums are probably at Monica's anyway. Could you call her and ask her to check?"

"Sure. Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah. I just don't feel going through this stuff. I think I might spent another half-hour looking for the journals and then join you, o.k.?"

"Sure." Aidan gave her mother a hug and then went downstairs.

********

"I swear, Morgan, it was like she was going to throw up."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Aid, her wife just died. I think she has an excuse to be a emotional wreck."

"The weird thing was all the other boxes had descriptions on them. Like Mom went all anal and list the content on the box. Then just to scribble a year on a set of boxes? It's just weird."

"And you just like a mystery. Mom probably just got lazy."

"What do you remember about that year?"

"Are you seriously doing this now? Aidan, our mother's funeral is in two days, I doubt whatever happen thirty-odd years ago is really relative." Morgan was frustrated.

"Humor me."

"I think I played baseball."

"Anything else?"

"Anything else? Um…was that the year Georgie and Dillon moved in?" Morgan tried to think.

"Oh, yeah. That was a weird year. But didn't Mom moved out two years before that?"

"Mom moved out?"

"You don't remember that?" Aidan was surprised. "Apparently when we were five, Mom did something, and Mere kicked her out for a month."

"Whoa. I totally don't remember that. What did Mom do?"

"I think I asked Mom when I came home my freshman year of college and she basically told me to mind my own business and her and Mere's relationship was not included in that."

"Oo-kay. So probably an affair." Morgan thought out loud.

"You think our mother cheated on her wife?"

"She's a Quartermaine," Morgan shrugged, "Our family isn't known for keeping our pants zipped at the most opportune times."

"But still…"

"They obviously got back together," Morgan pointed out.

"I wish I could find her journals."

"Leave sleeping, or in this case, dead dogs lie, Aidan. With our family you never know what landmine you'll be stepping on."


	3. Chapter 3

It was after the funeral that Aidan found herself sitting in her mother's desk chair, absentmindedly studying the books on the shelves behind her. A row caught her eye, books starting with the year Tracy went to college ending with the past year. Aidan stared at them, wondering if her mother kept ELQ's records at home for some reason. Then something clicked. _Hidden in plain sight._ Aidan traced the spine of book with the year 2010, her birth year. Her eyes scanned the books until she reached the '2018'. Aidan pulled it out and flipped to a random page.

……_Allie went for her two month check-up today. The fetus (baby?) is developing fine. We still haven't decide and time…._

_Mere was pregnant?! How did… What happen?_ Aidan started to read more.

"Aidan?" Monica called from the doorway.

Aidan dropped the book.

"Yeah?"

"We're going over some things and your presence is need. What was so fascinated?" Monica asked.

"Oh…um, I found some old high school papers I wrote for econ that Mom kept."

"Ah. That must've been what start you on the path to business." Monica smiled.

"Mmm-mmm." Aidan followed her aunt.

"Ned, I just want to wait a month." Alice said.

"Alice, a month won't make it hurt less and some things might be time sensitive," Ned explained.

"Oh, for God's sake, not everything is about your fucking precious ELQ! You realize if your mother hadn't so worry about that stupid business and earning her father's love through it she might've live another ten years or not have become an raging alcoholic. Ned, do what you want with the will. I'm going for a walk. Alone." She added the last part as she saw Morgan get up to follow her.

Ned fell silent. Alan sighed.

"Ned, the will is in the safe in the den. The combination is your grandparents' anniversary. Just don't bug Allie." Alan warned.

"Yeah. I haven't realize…" Ned trailed off.

"What, that my mother wouldn't feel like catering to your spoiled whims like some maid?" Aidan asked, hostiled.

.

"No. Of course not. I forgot how much Allie loved our mother…." Ned held up his hands. "I've spent years watching our mother get burn over and over and then with Alice, I guess I took for granted that Alice loved her. Mom loved her too. I think Alice was Mom's great love."

"Is that why Mom cheated on her?" Aidan couldn't believe that came out of her mouth and from Morgan's expression, he couldn't believe it either.

"You know about that? I guess you remember when Mom moved out. Mom had a way of sabotaging her relationships," Dillon explained.

"The affair lasted four days, Aidan. Your mother moved out for only a month. And I forgave your mother. And how the hell do you know about that anyway?" Alice asked, incredulously as she walked back into the room.

Morgan actually had the nerve to look to amused at his sister's discomfort. Aidan paused, biting her lips. Alice suddenly laughed.

"You see, Alan, they might have our genes, but that look on my daughter's face, that 'Should I tell the truth or should I make up a lie? If I lie, I buy more time to stage a cover-up and I might avoid the whole thing. But Alice prefers the truth, and I might get rewarded.' look? Pure Tracy. I'll let you off but remember, as with your mother, I'll find out eventually and I'll probably won't be happy."

"I'm sorry." Aidan mumbled as Monica looked at her niece closely.

That afternoon Aidan returned to the library. She curled up in the chair, wearing her mother's old robe. She opened the book labeled '2018' and started to skim.

…_Morning sickness has been horrible. Allie hasn't been able to move in two days and the kids are starting to worrying. Dillon and Georgie being here has help but Aidan doesn't understand Mere just can't cuddle right now. I miss sex. That sounds horrible but I haven't had sex in two months and Alice won't even touch. The notion of her touching me in that way with me knowing I can't return the favor bothers her. I've trying to convince Allie that I love her and will support her no matter but…. _

"You know, your mother has been looking everywhere for those books."

Aidan jumped two feet, dropping the book. "Auntie Monica!!! I was just…."

"Invading your mother's privacy, yes."

"Well…" Aidan shrugged. Monica picked the book and tapped it against her palm.

"I remember this year. I imagine you found the boxes with the '18 scribbled on them?"

"So my mother had the abortion?"

Monica looked thoughtful. "Your mothers were very complex people. Alice…well, I'll say I've never saw two people who wanted a baby more. When Alice miscarried, both she and Tracy were heartbroken. Alan said Tracy would've support Alice going through with the abortion but since her own…."

"Whoa! Wait a second! My mother, Tracy Lila Quartermaine, had an abortion?"

Monica groaned. "Yes."

"When?"

"Aidan, it's irrelevant."

"An abortion is a little major to be irrelevant, Auntie Monica." Aidan commented.

"Well, it was in Europe when she was dragging Dillon around, she ran into trouble…" Monica shrugged.

"You seems very calm about this."

"Look, the amount of trouble Quartermaines get into…" Monica sighed. Her eyes drifted over the journals. "I wish we could find Tracy's journals for Alice. I'm sure they would bring great comfort for her when they are found."

"Thanks, Auntie Monica."

"A word of warning. Your parents went through hell that year and it almost cost them everything, including their marriage. You may think you want to read this and it's fine, I understand why. But Aidan, you can't read something in these books and then bring it up to anyone, especially your mother. That year is stored in the attic in two boxes for a reason and Alice will deal with in time. Thirty years is apparently not long enough for her. Just don't get lost in the past, sweetheart."

"I won't." Aidan promised.


	4. Chapter 4

---This is where the story gets horribly dark and I destroy a character by having him become a rapist for revenge purely for my story devices .—

Aidan opened the book to March 9h 2018.

_Allie looks so weak. She tries to sleep but keeps waking up. Every time she wakes up, I wake up, calming her the best I can . Alan's just outside the door, pretending to do paperwork but I know better. He's watching, keeping guard for his little sister. Monica and Dillon are watching the cubs. I know I should go home and soothe them, cuddle them and tuck them in with fairy tales and kisses. But I can't leave her. My wife, my beautiful strong Lion and he just destroy her. Emily…thank God for Emily… I will never say another word against Emily….._

­­---Earlier that day---

He knocked at the door politely. It was his family, the family that abandoned him. The family who adopted strangers while their true blood runs in dangerous circles. He knew of the newest heirs, coming from a former maid, were being groomed for the brass ring. _Bastards!_ He thought, sneering.

"Michael!" The woman smiled as she answered the door. She was always polite. He liked polite.

"I'm doing a report on family history. I was wonder if Tracy had any photos of Alan growing up."

"Of course. You know Tracy keeps meaning to talk to you and Morgan about a summer internship program. You're seventeen, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I've actually been working for my father at his coffee warehouse, unloading boxes."

"Yes." Alice said, not commenting on what would have to be a mob job. "I'll get you those photos. If you want there's some soda in the fridge, help yourself."

"Thanks. Can I get you anything?"

"Could you grab me a diet Mountain Dew? Glasses are the first cupboard to the left of the sink."

"Sure want ice?" Michael asked.

"No, thanks."

"Okay. So, I'm guessing you want photos of Alan with Tracy, Lila and Edward," Alice took a sip of Mountain Dew. Michael watched her carefully. Alice opened a book and chuckled. "Your grandfather was always a show-off on stage." She handed the album to Michael.

"I guess the Quartermaines come by their dramatics naturally."

"Oh, definitely. Now Aidan's in her drama queen phase where everything is the end of the world. Tracy promised me she's going to grow out of it but I'm not so sure. Here's Lila's cotillion. Wow, I've forgotten how beautiful Lila was."

"She was gorgeous. Oh, Grandfather in his dress uniform with Grandpa Alan. Hmm, I wonder why he was in uniform." Michael said.

"Lila tried to label the back of the photos." Alice felt hazy. _Damn shellfish. Tracy had to have lobster last night. The next time we go out I'm picking the place._

"Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, just ate something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry but could you come back later?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I won't be doing that. Sweet Alice." Michael brushed Alice's hair back. Alice shivered. "Sweet Alice, you've wormed your way into my family quite nicely. You and those bastards are taking what are mine. So I thought I would claim what should be mine." Michael pulled a gun out and placed it on the table.

"Are you going to kill me?" Alice breathed.

"No. I'm Catholic, did you know that?"

"No. I was in the Catholic church. My parents are Boston Catholic. The kids are being raised in a non-domination church. "

"Good. I'm not going kill you." Michael kissed Alice's forehead, then her lips. Alice winced. Michael smiled. "My great-aunt is very lucky. Is she a breast woman?" Michael asked as he unbuttoned Alice's shirt. Alice didn't answered. "Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice whispered.

"Is Tracy a breast woman?

Alice felt a tear rolled down her face. "Yes. Tracy's a breast woman."

" They're great breasts." Alice nodded as Michael took a nipple in his mouth. _Please just leave. Please god just leave._ Michael bit down. He unbuckled his pants and Alice closed her eyes and prayed for survival.

* * *

Alice woke up. She slowly sat up and felt wetness on her body. She reached down and saw blood on her hand. Fumbling for her phone, she blindly pressed the number for the first name in her phone book.

"Hello, Alice," Alan answered.

"I'm bleeding."

"O.k. why are you bleeding?" Alan looked amused.

"I don't know. Alan, could you send someone?" Alice started to shake.

"Of course. Allie, let me put on hold."

"No."

"O.k. Just hang on." Alan motioned to Bobbie who came over. "I need you to get a ambulance….Alice, are you at home?"

"Alan…." Alice shivered.

"Allie, sweetheart, where are you?"

"Home."

"O.k. We're calling the ambulance. Just hold on. Alice, do you have a blanket in reach?" Alan asked.

"Yeah."

"Put the blanket on yourself. Try to get warm. Bobbie called the ambulance. Just hold on."

"Alan, what's wrong?" Monica asked as her husband approached.

"Monica, I need you to call Tracy and Dillon. Alice's in the E.R. "

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Fifty-six year old woman, LOC, bruised, possible broken pelvis…" The paramedic reeled off the vitals.

"Oh, Alice. Put her in exam room two." Alan breathed. Emily and Monica came up next to him.

"Dad?"

"I need you to do a rape kit," Alan said slowly. Emily nodded.

"Should we wait? Tracy's on her way," Monica asked.

"Wait. No, not Alice. Dad?" Emily asked.

Alan nodded. "Yeah. We're going to wait for now. Monica, go and just sit with her. Emily, I want you to do the exam."

"Alan! Where's Alice? What happen?" Tracy rushed into the room. Alan wrapped his arms around his sister and steered her into a corner.

"We need to do a rape kit on Allie. She's pretty beat up. I've sent Monica to sit with her."

Tracy started to collapsed. Alan caught her.

"Allie?" Tracy whimpered.

"She's alive. That's the important thing to focus on. She's alive and we can deal with this." Alan led Tracy to the exam room. "Knock first."

Tracy knocked at the door and Monica answered.

"Hello, Tracy." Monica murmured.

"Alice?"

"She's sedated right now. I want to wake her up for the exam." Monica explained.

"Do you have to? She looks so peaceful." Tracy brushed her wife's hair back.

"Tracy, you can't do that. We need to collect evidence. Speaking of which, Mom, could you take a DNA swab from Tracy?"

"Why?" Tracy asked.

"We need to take one from the consensual sexual partner especially if they had sex in seventy-two hours," Emily explained. Tracy closed her eyes and thought back.

_How long has it been?_ With the kids at home, it was hit and miss.

"Yeah…that's probably a good idea…"

"Alice, sweetie, you need to wake up." Tracy whispered. " Can I squeeze her hand?"

"Let me get the fingernails scrapping first. Alice, wake up please."

"Ugghhh…" Alice moaned.

"Let me increase your morphine drip. Alice, I'm sorry but I need you to wake up."

But Alice quickly found out she was in a whole different nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

~Graeme Base wrote the amazing book Animalia that Tracy reads to Aidan. I don't own it.~

Aidan wiped her tears, not noticing the page was already smudged by tears. No wonder her aunt warned her about this journal. There were words crossed out and pages ripped. She could felt the darkness radiated from the pages and it made her sick.

_Today was horrible. It actually pained me to see my cubs and know their world's going to be rocked. I think we need to stay at Monica's for while until we decide what do about the living room and I want the family scent around for a bit….._

"Mommy!" Aidan looked up from the table where she was coloring a U.S. map. Morgan was multiplying by fives, with Edward's help. Dillon was trying to organized the art project the twins had due on Monday.

"Hey there, cub. I've missed you. Did you and Grandfather have fun on your afternoon out?" Tracy asked. Edward took the twins on Friday afternoons for a little grandparenting time and then for dinner.

"Uh-uh. We went the zoo. And we saw this big gorilla and Grandfather said it reminded him of when Uncle Alan gets upset. And then we laughed." Aidan said.

"Well, that wasn't nice. Grandfather should've known better. What was your favorite, Morgan?"

"The two-toed sloth." Morgan grinned. Tracy's stomach flipped. Her baby boy had his mother's grin and it made her heart hurt.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause he reminded me of Grandfather."

"Oh, really?" Edward grabbed his grandson and started to tickled him. Aidan climbed in Tracy's lap.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

Tracy wrapped her arms around her daughter. She kissed Aidan's head.

"Mere's hurt. Right now, Auntie Monica's with her in the hospital and I need to go back to be with her after I tuck you in."

"Did Mere fell, like I did when Dillon taught me to climb over the fence?" Morgan asked.

"Whydid Dillon teach you…never mind. No, Mere didn't fell and it really doesn't matter how she got hurt . But right now, until your Mere gets better, we're camping out here."

"But the fourth Harry Potter book's at home and I'm almost done with the third one!" Aidan cried.

"And I forgot Scorpio!!" Morgan pouted for his stuffed grasshopper named for the police commissioner who happened to be his brother's father-in-law.

Tracy looked frustrated. Dillon smiled.

"Aid, if you make a list, you too Morgan, I'll see if we can get those items ok?"

"Excellent. I know your grandfather fed you supper and you are doing homework. While you're doing that, I'm going to eat and grab a quick shower." Tracy kissed her two little redheads. "Thank you for watching them."

"Mommy?" Aidan whispered, clutching her bear Sidney, as Tracy came into tuck her in that night.

"Yes, my cub?" Tracy asked as she snuggled with her daughter, opening the book Animalia, skipping right to the Q page as Aidan demanded every night.

"Is Mere going o.k.?"

"Your mother's going to be fine but she might be a little different." Tracy sighed.

"How?" Aidan asked.

"Well, she might not want to cuddle, or she might get upset over little things. She might sleep a lot or not at all. So we need to be patient with her. And remember, Mere physically got hurt. So, Aidie, you can't jump on her when she comes home."

"O.k. Mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Tracy peeked in Morgan. Her son was doodling in a sketchbook his niece, Brook Lyn, bought him.

"Hey, pencils down." Tracy set the book down on the nightstand. Morgan scooted down in his bed, cuddling Scorpio that Georgie ran over an hour before.

"Mom, something bad happen, right?" Her brother's big brown eyes haunted her from her son's face. Tracy sighed again.

"O.k. cub. Here's the deal. Someone hurt Mere and right now she's in the hospital getting better. That's all going on."

"Why are we staying here?" Morgan asked.

Tracy hugged her son. "Because your old mom wants her family around. I want your aunt and uncle around for the next week."

"Really? Is that's all going on?"

"Morgan James, it's 10:00. It's an hour past your bedtime. I know you're concern about your mother, I know you had long day and I'm sorry I wasn't there for homework tonight. And I promise if you need to know about something, I'll tell you. But it's 10:00 and you need to go to sleep." Tracy kissed her son's head. "I love you."

Morgan pouted. "I love you, too. And I'm not even tired."

"Night, Morgan James." Tracy closed the door.

* * *

"Tracy, do you want anything to eat before you go back to the hospital?" Georgie asked.

"No, I can't eat right now. I just want to grab some food to take to the hospital in case we get hungry." Tracy went to kitchen.

"Hey Tracy." Claudia looked up.

"Hey, Cook. You're here late."

"Making dough. Dr. Monica thought she would bake cookies with the kids this weekend. We learned from last time, I should be making the dough. She can fix a heart but she cannot make cookie dough. Alice?" Claudia asked.

"I don't know. She'll be fine physically but it'll be a while."

Tracy grabbed the cooler and the bag Georgie packed for her and left for the hospital.

* * *

"No," Alice moaned in her sleep. Tracy brushed her wife's hair back.

"Allie?" Tracy whispered.

Alice opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hello. How was your night?"

Alice waved a hand. "I'm so doped up from morphine, I just slept."

"Hmmm, that sounds good to me." Tracy hesitated.

"What's wrong? Besides the obvious."

"I would like to kiss you and hold you but I don't know what you're feeling."

"Just hold my hand."

They slept that night never letting go.


	6. Chapter 6

_I never knew how important touch was to me._ Aidan read her mother's journal. _I asked Maxie Jones to redo the living room, trying to erase the memories. Aidan's being horrible and I know I should be home more but I just need to be with Allie. _

"Alice?" Maxie Jones knocked on Alice's hospital room. Alice looked surprised.

"Maxie?"

"Hi. I hope you don't mind but Georgie mentioned your favorite outfit was destroy in the attack or was in police custody or something. Now she gave the lot numbers and I was able to track down the shirt and bracelet but I'm having problem with the underpants, the bra and the pants. Can you remember when you bought them?"

Alice looked at Maxie and started to laughed. "Maxie, don't worry about it. Thank you for the clothes and effort you put into this."

Maxie nodded. "Now about the living room. How long you had that couch?"

Alice spent the morning picking out paint colors and fabric samples.

Georgie stared at the lab slip. The D.N.A. from the rape kit matched Michael Corthinos, Jr.. She looked at her photos. The message "Blood is thicker than water." was scrawled on Alice's stomach. Georgie sighed and reached for the phone.

"Tracy, I think I know who did this to me." Alice whispered.

"Yeah?" Tracy asked.

"All I can remember is Michael coming over."

"Alan and Monica's Michael?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Tracy sighed. "Well, that complicates things."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence holding hands. Alice finally broke the silence.

"I picked blue and green."

"For the living room?"

"Mmm-mmm…" Alice closed her eyes.

"That sounds calming. Actually isn't our bedroom blue?" Tracy asked.

"You don't know the color of our bedroom?"

"Lion, when we are in the bedroom together, I'm not exactly looking at the walls," Tracy chuckled.

"Our bedroom is blue, brown and cream."

"Mmm-mmm…" Tracy played with her wife's hand, not listening.

"I was thinking red and black if we wanted to redo it…"

"O.k…."

"Mirror over the bed…"

"Fine."

"Tracy!" Alice said, gently slapped her wife's hand.

"What?"

"Mirror over the bed?"

"It could be fun." Tracy smiled.

"That would be interesting to explain to the kids." Alice sighed. "How are the kids?"

"Confused but safe. Claudia is stuffing them full of good food that we never seem to get around to feed them."

"Maxie Jones came in and talked fabrics and colors and things that seems so insignificant right now."

"I'm sorry. Georgie thought it was a good idea and I agreed."

"It was fine. We talked about my underpants," Alice softly ran her fingers through Tracy's hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's trying to replace my clothes."

"Mmm, I think I'm the only one who should be talking to you about your underpants. I'm a little jealous."

"No need. She's amusing for five minutes but you amuse me for a couple hours at least." Alice chuckled.

"Mmmm…" Tracy let the silence fall again.

"I'm so sorry," Tracy whispered.

"For what?"

"If I was home, working like I said I was going to that day or if I took the job in the city we would've moved…" Tracy whispered.

"I think Michael was planning this for a while."

"What are we going to about Alan and Monica? Daddy?"

"Not tonight. Not tonight." Alice could felt Tracy's thoughts trying to escape her body at a million miles per hour.

"We're living in her house. There are photos."

"Not tonight. Not tonight." Alice began to rubbed Tracy's back.

"Allie, don't." Tracy sighed. Alice looked into Tracy's eyes. There was a spark of arousal. _Ah, there's the Quartermaine libido I know so well._

"I'm sorry." For the second time that day, Alice laughed at the absurdity. "Definitely not tonight. Probably not for a long time."

"I'm sorry. I know. I don't mean to be insensitive." Tracy turned away.

"You're not. Your wife rubbed your back which under normal circumstances would lead to sex. Your body just reacted normally." Alice gently kissed Tracy.

"Let's just sleep."

Alice woke up to Tracy talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, she has to go. Unless she has a fever of 103, she goes to school. Aidan knows that." Tracy listened for a second. "There are two doctors in the house, I would think someone could tell if she's faking."

Alice smiled at that. Tracy rolled her eyes and mouthed 'good morning'.

"Put her on the phone, Dillon. Hello, Aidan? Yes, it's Mom. Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Did you take something for the headache? No? Do you think that might help? O.k., here's the deal, cub. You ask Auntie Monica for some drugs and lay down for half-hour and then Grandfather will run you to school. Yes, I know I'm a horrible and cruel person. Go and ask Auntie Monica drugs now and give phone back to Dillon. Dillon, did I let you fake being sick to skip school? No, I don't care the circumstances, short of real illness or death, get your little brother and sister to school, please. Yeah, I'll try to be home for dinner. O.k. Bye." Tracy hung up and turned to Alice. "If we ever have another child, we are not using anyone from my gene pool."

"Aww, poor baby. Is your daughter too much like you?"

"Mmm. We should've thought of that before." The phone rang again. "No. I don't care. Aidan has to go to school! Oh, hey, Lucky. Yeah, she's right here." Tracy handed the phone to Alice.

"Hello, Lucky. Yeah, our daughter's being a Quartermaine this morning. Oh. Yeah. This afternoon is fine. I'm being release around 11. The kids get out of school around 3."

"We got a hit on the D.N.A. and I want to discuss some things about the case with you . Is two this afternoon o.k.?"

"Let me check with Tracy." Alice covered the phone and have a brief discussion with Tracy. "1:30 would be better."

"That's fine. I'll see you at Monica's?"

Alice confirmed the place and hung up the phone. Tracy sighed and placed her head down on the bed. Alice tangled her hand in her wife's hair, letting both their thoughts swiveled around them.


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

Alice's being release from the hospital and we can't go home yet with the house being a mess. We are staying at Monica's which is awkward but the cubs loved staying over here. Daddy's great with them. I want the scent around the cubs now anyway. But I miss my own house. Lucky came over to discuss the case. My worst fear was confirmed. Michael did raped Alice. Now we have to decide while or not to charge him. I don't know what to do.. I only can protect my family as best as I can…

"Is Alice here?" Edward asked, as Tracy came in carrying the bags.

"She's in the car. Now, Daddy, she might be a little jumpy. I'll get her."

"Ready for a nice hot bath?" Tracy asked as she helped Alice into the house.

"I just want a bath and nap."

"Alice, I just want to say how much I'll enjoy having you and the kids in the house."

"Thanks, Edward. I'm sure the kids will like it too." Alice just wanted to go to sleep.

"If there's anything you need…" Edward trailed off.

"Daddy, can you have the bags bought up?" Tracy asked.

Alice sat on the bed watching Tracy run a bath. Reginald knocked on the door.

"Here are the bags, Miss Tracy. Cook said if there's anything you need…" Reginald trailed off.

"We'll be fine." Tracy firmly shut the door. " Alice, I promise you'll feel better you take a bath. Come on." Tracy started to unbuttoned Alice's shirt.

"Tracy, let me." Alice pushed Tracy's hands away and turned away from her wife. "I got it. Could you get my drugs?"

"Let me grab your robe, too. You know, when we go away, Monica says Aidie curls up in this." Tracy chuckled. She happened to glanced up to see the bruises on her wife's breasts and gasped. Alice followed her gaze.

"They'll fade."

"Of course. Here's your painkillers and muscle relaxer," Tracy said and handed her wife the robe.

"Tracy, could I just be alone?" Alice asked.

Tracy looked hesitance. "Lion, you might need help with the bath."

"You can check on me in fifteen minutes," Alice said, seeing Tracy's eyes go to the razor, "I promise not to kill myself in the next half-hour. Just let me think."

"O.k., I'll unpack the kids."

* * *

Alice sat down on the bed and brushed her hair. Tracy came behind her.

"Hey, did you have a nice bath?"

"Yeah. Could you grab me some soft clothes?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Tracy went through the drawers and found a jogging suit. Alice slowly got dressed.

* * *

"Lucky. How are you? How about the boys?" Edward asked as Lucky came in .

"Fine. Jake's busy with soccer and Cam's enjoying shooting photos for the newspaper. But I really need to speak to Alice."

"She's upstairs with Tracy, third door to the right," Edward said.

"Thanks."

Lucky knocked at the door and Tracy answered it.

"Hello, Lucky." Tracy looked exhausted. Lucky smiled gently.

"Hey, Tracy. How are you?" Lucky asked.

"Dealing. Come in, we were just talking about the kids," Tracy said. Alice nodded as Lucky sat down. Coffee and cookies were on the table in front of them.

"Hi, Alice. "

"Lucky." Alice said.

"We've processed the scene so the good news is you can start painting…." Lucky started the long afternoon.

"We'll let you know about the decision to prosecute or not," Tracy said.

"Thanks." Lucky left. Tracy looked at Alice, who simply sighed.

"I want to sleep before the kids come home."

"Sounds like a good idea. While you do that, I'm going to do some work, if you don't mind," Tracy said.

"No, that's fine. Wake me up before the cubs gets home," Alice closed her eyes.

* * *

Tracy pulled up the tax records and property deeds. She scanned the names and smiled. _That was sloppy. You always pay taxes on property. Of all the crimes to bring down the mob in Port Charles…._

_._

She glanced at Alice, who was murmuring in her sleep. Tracy dialed a number.

"Yes. Can you meet later this week? Thanks." Tracy hung up the phone and smiled for the first time since her wife's attack.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tracy was doing paperwork in the living when the front door flew open and Morgan ran in.

"Mere's home?" His brown eyes widen in anticipation.

"Yeah. She's upstairs. Isn't there suppose to be two of you? Where's your sister?" Tracy asked, as Dillon and Aidan came through the door.

"Mommy!" Aidan ran into Tracy's arms.

"There's my girl." Tracy kissed her daughter. "Now your mom's upstairs and before you two climb all over her, you need to remember she's hurt. So you need to be gentle, o.k.?"

The twins nodded. Dillon smiled.

"I'll see you at dinner," Dillon hugged his little brother and sister and kissed his mother.

"Thank you, Dillon." Tracy turned to the twins. "Ready to see Mere?"

Tracy took their hands and the group walked upstairs to the west wing. Tracy knocked at the door.

"Allie?" Tracy opened the door.

"Hey. Do you have my cubs?" Alice asked. Morgan walked in the room.

"Mere?" Morgan asked.

"Hello, Morgan. How was school?" Alice asked. Morgan cautiously approached the bed.

"Good. We learned about the heart today in science," he said as he gently hugged his mom.

"Auntie Monica will like hearing about that," Alice smiled. Aidan hugged Alice.

"I wrote a story about Quartermaine the rat." Aidan looked carefully at her mother. Tracy held her breath.

"I think we should send a copy of that to Brook when you bring that home. What do you think, Mom?" Alice asked Tracy.

"Absolutely."

"Mere?" Aidan asked.

"Yes?" Alice stroked her daughter's red hair.

"How did you get hurt?"

Tracy and Alice looked at each other. Alice sighed.

"Aidan, I'll do my best to explain but not tonight."

Aidan nodded, snuggling closer to Alice.

"Can we do our homework in here?" Morgan asked.

"If your mom doesn't feel too tired," Tracy looked at Alice.

"It would be a good distraction."

They settled in for a quiet afternoon.

* * *

"Aidan, it's eleven. Why aren't you asleep?" Alice rubbed her daughter's back.

"I need to stay up to protect you."

"Oh, cub," Alice picked up her daughter. "I'm safe, you're safe. But we need to go to bed."

"I want to sleep here tonight," Aidan pouted. Tracy groaned, rolled over and buried her head under the pillow.

"Why don't we compromise? You can't sleep with us but you can sleep on the couch."

"O.k."

"Good night, Aidan." Alice kissed her daughter and placed her on the couch. She returned to the bed for some sleep herself.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning of the will reading found the Quartermaines in quiet chaos.

"So what is Alice doing with the house?" Ned asked.

"I assume she's keeping it. It's in her name and Tracy's. It should just revert to Alice's." Alan said.

"Good morning, Uncle Alan," Morgan said.

"Morning, Morgan. How's Grace?"

"She was sick this morning. Like violently sick."

"That's part of the Quartermaine genes. I was sick with A.J., Lois was sick with Brook and your mother wanted to kill us when she had morning sickness with you two. Quartermaines are hard on people, even before they are born. It's like a warning," Monica smiled as she placed fruit on her plate.

"And I want no part of it," Aidan said.

"Hey," Alice said. Monica did a double take. Alice looked horrible.

"Mere, are you getting any sleep? You looked exhausted," Morgan asked.

"I'm getting some. It's just that I'm not used to sleeping alone."

"Can't you pretend Mom's on a business trip? I know she used to take trips when we're were little," Aidan said.

"It's not the same, cub. Especially for the past ten years, we've been sleeping in the same bed every night. It's something I need to get use to," Alice smiled sadly.

"The funeral was hard enough. I thought the will reading would be easier," Morgan commented.

Monica, Alan and Alice exchanged looks.

"When was the last time you two updated the will?" Monica muttered to Alice.

"Two months ago when Tracy had that angina attack, we reviewed the paperwork."

"Any surprises?"

"Not to me," Alice replied.

"Oh."

Dillon, Georgie and Mackenzie entered with Brook Lyn and C.S. Alexis and Diane were the last ones to entered the room.

"Are we all here?" Alexis asked.

"I invited Carly and Jax on behalf of Michael and Morgan. We're waiting on them," Alice said.

No one said how unsettling it was for Tracy to mention her wife's rapist in her will.

"Sorry we're late. There was a problem at a hotel. Morgan's in London on business," Jax explained.

"Thank you for coming," Alice said. Carly hugged Alice and whispered something in her ear. Alice smiled tightly.

"Are we all here? Can we start?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. Let's start." Alice said. Aidan slipped her hand in her mother's.

"I, Tracy Lila Quartermaine, of sound mind, leave the following…."

It was midway through when the surprises showed up in the will.

"All other personal items, including journals and photographs, to be left to Alice Quartermaine. Upon her death, these items are to be divided among her and Tracy's children and grandchildren."

Morgan glanced at his sister, who sighed.

"1 share of ELQ stock to Morgan Jacks." The room fell silent. Jax looked shocked as the rest of the room.

"Did Mother leave a reason?" Ned asked. Alexis reached for an envelope labeled #1 and handed to Jax to read.

"Dear Morgan,

You must be wondering why you received a share of ELQ. Your parents made a choice to reject your birthright….."

"Tracy basically traded Morgan for Michael." Jax whispered when he finished the letter.

"We did the same with Morgan, Nadia and Spencer," Monica sighed.

"But she mentioned Michael in the will," Alan said.

Alexis and Diane traded looks. Diane reached for another envelope, handing to Alan. Alan opened the letter and read it. He smiled and shook his head.

"That's just like Tracy."

"What did Tracy leave Michael?" Monica asked.

"She wanted to get her last two cents in."

"Tracy left Michael two cents and a note," Alice said.

"What did the note say?" Carly asked.

"I have no idea. I imagine it wasn't pleasant," Alice said simply. The people in the room decided to let the subject drop.

"The following charities will received donations, MorAid and General Hospital Breast Cancer Center in the name of Sophia Grace," Alexis read. Everyone was puzzled except Alan, Monica and Alice. Monica squeezed Alice's hand. Ned and Dillon quietly talked and glanced at Alice. Alice smiled sadly.

After the will reading, Aidan wanted to asked her mother who was Sophia Grace. Alice looked exhausted.

"Mere? Who was Sophia?" Aidan asked.

Alice paused. "Well, I was… very long time ago your mother and I were going to have another daughter. It's a long story and I'm still not ready to explain to you. But we decided to named her Sophia."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because it wasn't a good time for your mother and me. And it was personal and frankly I didn't think you needed to know." Alice sighed.

"It just seems a little major not to mention to us. I mean, we had a sister and you just didn't tell us?"

"Aidan…" Alice started.

Aidan simply looked at her mother. Alice cursed the fact her daughter seemed to inherit the manipulative gene from the Quartermaine side.

"Imagine the worst possible situation you've ever been in. Then imagine explain that to your eight-year-olds. So you wait. Then the kids are thirteen and you think, 'maybe we should explain about the year we lived with Auntie Monica and Uncle Alan. Why Dillon and Georgie moved in with us. But they never asked.' So you wait. Soon the kids are going off to college and there's never a good time to explain when the only time you see them are on the occasionally weekends and holidays. I just didn't want to live through that again."

"Mere, I have a confession to make," Aidan squirmed uncomfortably.

"You took your mother's journals," Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you know?"

"Your face when Alexis mentioned the journals and Monica told me I should probably explain about Sophia."

"Auntie Monica said you didn't have an abortion," Aidan said.

"Mmmm…I thought about it but your mother and I decided against it…." Alice said.

"Oh."

"I lost the baby."

"I'm sorry, Mere," Aidan said.

"Me, too, cub."


	9. Chapter 9

Tracy rolled over and kissed the little red head next to her. Aidan snuggled closer to her mother. Tracy looked at Alice, who smiled.

"She's been sleeping with us for a week," Tracy whispered.

Tracy peeked over at the couch.

"And Morgan's on the couch."

"Good morning," Alice leaned over and kissed Tracy.

"I missed kissing you. You're such a good kisser," Tracy brushed Alice's hair back.

"I miss that part of our relationship, too. Thank you for—" Alice suddenly rushed to the bathroom.

"Allie?" Tracy stood in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Alice asked, between throwing up and leaning against the wall.

"Monica mentioned you threw up yesterday." Tracy looked concern.

Alice flushed the toilet. "I probably have food poisoning. I'm not used to Claudia's cooking."

"Is Mere sick?" Aidan asked, peering into the bathroom.

"Yeah, cub, I'm sick. Can you wake Morgan and get ready for school?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Mere. " Aidan left to wake her brother.

"Alice?" Tracy asked.

"If I don't start my period on Thursday, you can be freak out. But for now, I'm on time," Alice crawled back into bed, "Make sure the kids get to school on time."

* * *

"Allie?" Tracy sat down the tray of tea and toast. Alice yawned.

"Hi."

"Hey. The painters are done. So we can move in whenever we want," Tracy said, her eyes searching Alice's.

"It's probably menopause. I'm fifty-six. And I can't wait to move in."

Tracy laid down next to her wife. Alice sighed.

"If you are, what do you want to do?" Tracy asked.

"I really don't want think about it right now."

"O.k. But on Thursday, you'll call Wexler or take a home test?"

"Yes."

"For the record, Allie, I wouldn't mind another baby," Tracy whispered.

Alice merely rolled over.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, Aidan and Morgan came crashing through the door with their grandfather close on their heels.

"Don't you knock?" Tracy asked, breaking the kiss with Alice.

"We did. But you were busy," Edward said.

"Hey, Aidan, Morgan. We've been talking and decided to move back home," Alice said.

"Really?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah," Tracy smiled, reaching for Alice's hand.

"Is it safe?" Morgan asked.

Tracy and Alice exchanged looks. Tracy sighed.

"Come over here, baby boy. Your mother's attack was…." Tracy hesitated.

"Cub, I knew the person that hurt me. So I let him in. But the house's safe and I think it's a good idea to get back to normal."

"And wouldn't be nice to sleep in your own bed?" Tracy asked.

Alice stifled a laugh. Her wife had been good for over four weeks but the lack of sex and privacy had been grating on her nerves.

"And I believe Georgie and Dillon is moving in with us for a while," Alice said.

"Why?" Morgan was suspicious.

"Because I miss your brother and I can't deal with you two and your mother's situation at once and Georgie needs good future daughter-in-law points. Besides you like Georgie and you adore Dillon. Please don't make a big fuss, Jamie," Tracy said, using a special nickname.

"Ah, Mom's using the nickname. So, you know she means business," Edward teased.

"And now I know two people who need to do homework," Alice started to get up when a dizzy spell overcame her. Tracy looked concern as Alice sat back down.

"I'll get you some juice, Lion. I'll be up to help on homework in a couple minutes," Tracy called after the two bodies heading to the library, with their grandfather to his study.

Alice sipped the juice. "After I feel better, I'll slip out and get a test. Tracy, unless you need to talk about this to Lee, don't say anything. Especially to Alan."

"O.k. "

* * *

"Alice?" Georgie asked as she walked into the darken room.

"Georgie." Alice said.

"Is something wrong? I see you told Tracy to take the cubs out to run around the island with Monica when she goes to ride."

"Georgie, I just need alone time."

"Fine. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a cool cloth."

Georgie went to the bathroom and noticed the pregnancy test box in the trash. Getting the cloth, she walked to the bed.

"Here's the cloth," Georgie said, handing the cloth to Alice.

"Thanks."

Georgie lingered. "Allie, if there's anything…"

"Thanks."

Georgie closed the door, leaving Alice to think.

* * *

Tracy found Alice in Lila's rose garden just before dinner.

"Hey. It's time for…" Tracy noticed Alice's desperate look, " Allie?"

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow. I remember Mom writing in these," Morgan said, running his hands over the books.

Alice smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I kept them from you. But I just miss Mom so much, that I wanted to have her words close to me." Aidan looked almost ashamed.

Alice sighed. " I guess you should know the rest of the story…."

Alice opened the journal and immediately with the first scent of fade perfume, traveled back in time.

_I keep making mistakes. I was so anxious to get back to normal, I pushed Alice too far too fast. We still need to confirm the pregnancy. If Alice wants to keep the baby, I want to adopt it at birth. Sex is still a struggle.  
_

* * *

"Tracy, I need…." Alice tried to think as her wife rubbed her back.

As Tracy started to kiss the skin of her wife's neck, Alice sat up with a start.

"Owww!" Tracy rubbed her chin.

"I'm so sorry, Tiger," Alice kissed Tracy's chin, "I guess I'm not quite ready to go that far yet. Besides we don't exactly have the right supplies."

Tracy looked puzzle. Alice smiled,

"Tiger, I had unprotected sex. For six months, I don't know if I have HIV or other diseases. So when we decide to begin nighttime activities again, we need gloves, condoms and mouth guards. In fact, it wouldn't be a bad idea to buy those and keep them at home."

"So when you want to have sex, we'll be prepared." Tracy traced Alice's face.

"I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"How hard would it be for us to sue Michael for his rights?"

"Not hard. I'll have Diane start tomorrow if that's what you want, Lion." Tracy stole a glance at Alice.

"You're thinking about keeping the baby?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know yet," Alice said.

"Alice, I would love it if you want to keep the baby. You make such beautiful babies."

Alice searched Tracy's eyes. " I don't know if I want to go through this. I'm fifty-six. You're sixty-four. Aren't we getting too old for diapers and nighttime feedings?"

"I was your age when you got pregnant last time. And you definitely didn't mind nighttime feedings then. But I wouldn't force you to go through the pregnancy. But Lion, if you're serious about keeping the baby, you need to start prenatal care immediately," Tracy said.

"Well, give me some time to think. I'll let you know," Alice rolled over. Tracy rubbed Alice's back. "Oh, God, that feels so good, Trace."

"If you want me to go with you to Wexler's, I will. But this won't just go away."

"I just need a couple days. Check with me on Wednesday."

Tracy simply held her wife as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Dillon looked blurrily at his fiancé as they woke up.

"Is one of the kids sick?" He asked, hearing the sounds of someone gagging.

"Alice has been skipping breakfast for past two days. I think she's having morning sickness," Georgie yawned.

"Really? Isn't she, well, too old?"

Georgie stifled a chuckle. "Alice probably hasn't gone through menopause yet, considering how easy

she got pregnant with the twins. But I haven't exactly asked her."

"Wow a baby. I know Mom wanted more kids but Allie felt like they were getting too old."

"Apparently Alice's body disagreed. We probably should say anything," Georgie warned.

"Why? I would think it's good news."

"If Alice and Tracy don't say anything by next month, Alice's probably considering abortion. Although

Alice might not say anything until the fourth month, to be on the safe side."

"I can't imagine them with a new baby but then Mom surprised me with dating Alice and then having

the twins," Dillon mused.

"I think we should just be quiet and supportive."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Allie, it's Wednesday," Tracy caught her wife's hand, "Did you call?"

Alice put down her toothbrush. "I have a three o'clock appointment today."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me?" Tracy looked hurt, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"The reason I didn't tell you until right now was because I'm still hoping to get my period. And didn't you

take the afternoon off to go over the warehouse sale paperwork at twelve?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"So meet me at the hospital afterwards. Unless…"

"We want to talk to Diane and Alexis about the baby. It could be menopause. Let's wait. I'll see if we

can get an appointment next week."

"O.k. " Alice leaned down and kissed Tracy, "So we find out at three."

"mmmm-mmmm."

* * *

Alexis and Diane looked at the couple. Alexis finally spoke up,

"Everything's done for the takeover of the property."

"We've spoke to the police and they are willing to enforce the area. The Mayor's thrilled with the

investment in the future of Port Charles. I'm just worried about the fall-out," Diane said.

"Alan will speak to Jason. Hopefully he and Sonny understand the trade-off," Tracy reached for Alice's

hand. Alice paled and Tracy motioned to Alexis to hand her the trash.

"Oh, Allie." Tracy held her wife's hair back.

"So, anything else?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing right now. We still need to decide some things. We'll let you know if we need other help." Alice said.

"Good luck." Alexis and Diane showed the couple the door.

* * *

"I can't believe we're here again," Tracy moaned.

"I didn't exactly plan it, Tiger," Alice shot back.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just thought we were done." Tracy placed a hand on Alice's stomach.

"Remember the conversation about three years ago? We were definitely done. Between the twins and

Brook, we had no sleep for two years. But maybe a higher power has different plans," Alice said.

"Hello. Why don't we get start?" Dr. Wexler asked.

"I'm concerned about your high blood pressure. Alice, if you're serious about keeping the pregnancy, you need to relax. And I'm sure Monica would say the same about yours, Tracy. Given the information I have, you're about a month and half along. To be safe, I would suggest an abortion in the next month. If you decide to keep the baby, I'll prescribe prenatal vitamins. "

Dr. Wexler summed up the exam.

"We will decide in next week or two," Alice said.

"Get back to me."

Tracy looked at Alice. "Let's go home and just take a nap."

"You have the most wonderful ideas."


	11. Chapter 11

"When did you decide to keep the baby?" Morgan asked.

Alice smiled. "Your mother always wanted more kids. And when Dr. Wexler checked the heartbeat at the first appointment, I just kinda melted." Alice thought back….

"Is everything all right?" Tracy asked, hovering near Alice's head.

"Do you want me to give your wife something to calm her down?" Dr. Wexler asked.

Tracy glared.

"Tiger, relax. Sit and breath," Alice smiled. Tracy sat down by Alice's head.

"Alice, am I correctly in assume you want to keep the baby?" Dr. Wexler asked.

"Yeah, we've decide to keep the baby. Something good should come out of this," Alice smiled.

"Then I want you to relax. Your blood pressure is through the roof. Just with the high blood pressure, your age and the stress, this isn't going to be the easy pregnancy," Dr. Wexler looked serious.

"How much of a risk is there to Alice?" Tracy asked.

"I think she will be o.k. There might be a higher risk of miscarriage. I'm saying let's motion the pregnancy and hope for the best."

Alice nodded. "Thank you." Tracy didn't say anything.

* * *

"Alice-"Tracy started to say when Alice interrupted her.

"Tracy, there's no one in our house right now. Right now, let's just going upstairs and you can rub my back. We'll talk."

"O.k." Tracy smiled.

"I love your back. It's so strong and I just always loved the fact you can carry me," Tracy rubbed her wife's back. Alice sighed.

"That feels so good. Did you buy…?" Alice blushed.

"There are latex gloves and mouth guards in the top drawers, along with condoms. I was hoping maybe by next week or later this month…"

"Yeah. Maybe. I'll discuss that with Susan." Alice mentioned her therapist.

"Maybe I should go with you for a session or two. I just remember how horny you got during the last pregnancy," Tracy smirked.

"And you definitely didn't complain," Alice rolled over to face Tracy," When do you want tell people about …"

"…our bonus baby? I'm going to leave that up to you. We need to file papers to sue Michael and those will be public so we probably should tell the family before then," Tracy said.

"I don't want to tell the cubs yet. Just let me get though the first trimester."

"I agree. But we need to tell the rest of the family before then if we go ahead with the lawsuit."

"I know." Alice bit her lip. Tracy sighed.

"Lion, if you can't tell people about the pregnancy, you probably shouldn't be pregnant," Tracy pointed out logically.

Alice laughed. "That is a good point. I think Dillon and Georgie already know by the fact I'm throwing up every day. Let's tell everyone at brunch. Are we sure?"

"I am. Are you?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah. I mean, a baby would be nice. I'm just upset it's not yours, I guess."

Tracy smiled. "I hate the way this baby was made but I love it and I love you. I had to adopt the other two and I'll just do the same with this one."

"Hmmm. "Alice looked at her wife. "Could we tell Dillon and Georgie first?"

"We can tell them after the cubs go to bed. Allie if you need more time…"

"No. I'm sure. I want another little Quartermaine cub."

Tracy kissed Alice. "Another girl would be nice."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

Dillon and Georgie exchanged a look when Alice and Tracy came into the family room on Saturday night.

"So how was dinner with Maxie and Spumoni?" Tracy asked.

"They're fine. I think Spinelli is actually thinking about joining the force with me. Dad wants me to go for my Bachelor's," Georgie said.

"Well, that would be excellent. I could help you with that," Tracy offered.

"That would be nice." A silence fell over the foursome until Dillon chuckled.

"I feel like a bomb is pending. So, how are you, Alice?"

"Well, according to the doctor, I'm due in early April. Everything's fine with the baby. I have high blood pressure. And your mother's freaking out."

Dillon smirked at the assentment.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Georgie was surprised.

Tracy and Alice looked at each other. Tracy took a deep breath.

"Yeah. We're having a baby."

* * *

"Mommy, I'm done," Aidan showed Tracy her plate.

"Then you can play outside. You, too Morgan. "

"Why don't we play out by the fort?" Dillon asked, leading the twins outside.

"So, Mom, you're making nervous. What's going on?" Ned asked.

Tracy looked at Alice. Alice took a deep breath.

"First I got my HIV results and so far everything's fine. But well…" Alice bit her lip. Suddenly Monica choked on her juice.

"You're not—you're fifty-six! Holy crap, how fertile are you?"

Tracy grinned.

"She's due in April."

"A nice birthday gift. What are you going to do about Michael?" Alan asked.

Alice and Tracy exchanged looks. Suddenly Morgan came in, bleeding.

"Mere, Georgie made me come in because I skinned my knee."

Alice sighed. Monica smiled,

"Com'ere Morgan. I'll fix you up. Funny how we spent years using only about two boxes of band-aids a year before you came along…." Morgan followed his aunt.

"So about…." Alan asked.

"The papers for Michael to give up his rights were drawn up and will be deliver tomorrow. After tomorrow…." Tracy trailed off.

"Trace, look at me. I'll support you and Alice. Michael hasn't been a real part of the family in years. And a new baby, wow! You sure like to keep young," Alan grinned at his sister.

Ned just stared at Alice. "I can't believe you are starting over at your age. I mean, are you insane? What happen when you're seventy in six years? Is this even safe for you, Allie?"

"It's being taking care of, Ned," Alice said, her face flaming.

"Mom, at your age?! How can you put Alice at risk? Having the twins were a fluke but this is irresponsible!"

"Ned, shut up. For a rare moment, Tracy's being selfless. She and Alice are great parents and they will have help. So shut up or get out of my house," Monica handed Morgan to his mom.

"Mom, what's a fluke?" Morgan asked. Tracy shot her eldest a look and cuddled her baby boy.

"A fluke is a lucky occuration."

"Oh. Was I a fluke?"

"No. You were, and are a blessing," Tracy said, smiling at Alice. Alice smiled back but noticed Edward didn't say a word during the meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

~This chapter includes other points of views we usually don't get. Also Sonny is still the legal father of Michael (age 17), Morgan (age 14) and Kristina (age 15).~

Alan entered Jake's and looked around. Jason nodded to the man who used to be his father.

"So has Michael said anything about Alice?" Alan asked.

"He's concerned about getting an STI. But Sonny has convinced him he did nothing wrong," Jason shook his head disgustingly.

"What did you really expect? By the way Sonny runs through women, you try but don't exactly succeed and he doesn't respect Jax anymore. I see Morgan more than Michael who's my real grandson. At least Morgan pops by once a month with Jax for an ELQ meeting or brunch or a movie," Alan said.

"How are they?" Jason's eyes didn't blink.

Alan hesitated. He didn't trust Jason's loyalty. "They're Quartermaines. They will survive."

Jason nodded. "Tracy's out for revenge?"

Alan simply looked at Jason. "I would be. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"When the paperwork comes to Sonny and Carly, I want you to convince them to sign it and then to leave it alone. Tracy has done something that will make Sonny mad and maybe you, too. But remember it's the cost of doing business and having children." Alan threw money down on the table. "You let Sonny raised your nephew because you thought he was a righteous and noble man. Jason, let me ask you this. How's that decision working for you?" He walked out.

Jason stared into his beer and sighed. This was going to get complicated. He hated complicated.

* * *

Tracy softly stoked Alice's stomach. Alice smiled.

"It's three. We need to bug the cubs about homework," Alice said.

"Ah, Georgie and Dillon?" Tracy asked, nuzzled her wife's stomach.

"Out. Have you talked to Edward yet?"

Tracy looked up, annoyed. "That killed the mood. No, Lion, I haven't talk to my father about our baby yet."

"He just didn't say anything."

"So?"

"I don't want to get into Tracy-Edward cold war over this. And what was with Ned?"

Tracy sighed. "Well, he does have a point. We are old."

"Do you think the cubs were a fluke?" Alice asked seriously.

Tracy studied Alice's face. "I think it was a miracle how easy you got pregnant and how the pregnancy progress but no, it wasn't a flight of fancy on either of our parts. "

"Look, could you just leave me alone to think?"

"Of course," Tracy kissed her wife. "I will be downstairs."

* * *

"Mere?" Aidan asked.

"What, cub?" Alice opened her eyes. She had forgotten how tiring the first trimester was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Mere's getting old," Alice laughed.

"Oh. You just seem to sleep a lot."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…." _Pregnant_. Alice finished the sentence in her head.

"It's okay. Grandfather says that old people need sleep," Aidan said seriously.

"Thank you, Aidan. What time is it?"

"Five-thirty. And Grandfather's here." Aidan scampered off.

_Great. I really don't want to talk to my father-in-law about my pregnancy._

"Hey, Edward." Alice smiled

"Daddy just stopped by and dropped off Chinese,"Tracy said.

"Oh, God." Alice turned pale and rushed to the bathroom. Tracy smiled.

"She's been having morning sickness all week. I'll check on her," Tracy said.

Edward merely nodded.

After dinner, Tracy settled the twins with their homework and pour coffee for the adults.

"So, you're due in April?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, around Tracy's birthday," Alice smiled at her wife.

"Any names?"

Tracy glanced at her wife.

"We haven't discussed that yet. I want to wait until the fourth month at least. Although I think maybe some form of Grace would be nice," Alice said.

"So you think it's a girl?"

"Yeah, we need another girl to even out the boys," Tracy said.

"What are you doing about Michael?" Edward asked.

"We have papers…."Alice started to explain.

"He's Sonny's son. Sonny isn't going to just walk away from an heir, especially a Quartermaine one. How are you going to deal with that?"

"Daddy, we have a plan. Just trust me." A silence fell over the adults.

* * *

Carly sighed as she shifted through the papers. Sonny looked impatient. Jax didn't say a word.

"They want Michael's rights to be sign away, as well as ours to the child. Since Michael is still a minor, it's up to us," Carly said.

"This is ridiculous! We aren't going to give up the baby! It's Michael's firstborn," Sonny said, pounding his fist.

Jax bit his tongue. Carly, however, didn't hold hers.

"Michael is still a child and through his actions has proven he isn't ready to take responsible for a child. Jax and I don't want to raise another child, especially in a situation as complicate as this. Frankly, I'm surprise Tracy and Alice are being as generous as they are. If we push them for the child, Michael could be up on rape charges. I say let's not push Tracy."

"The Quartermaines aren't as power as they think. I could easily bankrupt ELQ," Sonny said cockily.

Jax and Carly exchanged looks.

"Jason didn't tell you?" Carly asked.

"Tell me what?"

Jax snickered. "Since you forget to pay taxes, like a mere mortal, a corporation subsidnery of ELQ, bought all the waterfront property in Port Charles. The plans are to turn it into high priced condos."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Sonny shouted.

"You probably were. You were just busy chasing your latest piece of ass," Jax laughed.

"There's other issue. Morgan has come to me and Jax…." Carly hesitated. Jax shifted uncomfortfully.

"Is there something wrong with Morgan?"

"No. Ah, Morgan has expressed the desire to be adopted by Jax or at least use the Spencer name," Carly explained.

"Well, that's…" Sonny was lost for words.

" Morgan feels uncomfortable with you and your lifestyle. He doesn't want to be connect to the newspaper reports anymore, Sonny," Carly said.

"So we are hoping you would just give up Michael and Morgan. But especially Morgan," Carly finished.

"Never." Sonny stormed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice tapped her fingers against her stomach impaitently. Tracy smiled and caught her fingers.

"Lion, you're bugging the cub," Tracy said, kissing the hand.

"The cub is under a few layers of muscles and in embryonic fluid right now," Alice pointed out.

"I just want to relax this week," Tracy said.

"As soon as this appointment is done, you can take me home and you can give me a backrub," Alice said.

Tracy looked surprised. "A backrub leading to you falling asleep or a backrub leading to sex?"

Alice thought about it. "Maybe sex. I don't know."

"Hmm, I guess we can try," Tracy smiled.

* * *

Monica glanced over at the couple waiting. She smiled, knowing that this was Alice's second sonogram.

"Is Wexler doing the CVS today?" Tracy asked.

"Two weeks from now. Then we find out whether your daughter or son is going to me crazy," Alice said.

"Ca n I put in a request for a daughter?"

"Of course." Alice leaned over and gently kissed Tracy.

* * *

"It's good to see them together," Elizabeth commented, reaching for a chart to update, "How are they?"

"Um, the twins are adjusting, Aidan is acting up a little, and Tracy and Alice are trying to figure out how to deal with the aftermath. We just can't believe Michael did this," Monica said sadly.

"Is it true? I mean, about the pregnancy?" Elizabeth asked.

Monica hesitated. Robin overheard the conservation.

"Sonny told me Tracy demanded Michael give up the child. How could Tracy do that? Michael has a right to be in his child's life," she said.

"Frankly it's none of your business," Monica said heatedly in a low voice.

"I helped raised Michael. Of course it's my business. Michael wouldn't rape anyone. That's why Alice didn't press charges," Robin proclaimed. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortable. Lucky came home absolutely destroy after talking to Alice. Elizabeth had to calm him down though the night.

"Look, Dr. Scorpio, what happens in my sister-in-law's family is her business. But if I was Tracy and Alice, Michael would be in jail so fast it would make your head spin," Monica snapped.

"You would turn on your own grandson?" Robin asked.

"Michael Corinthos hasn't been my grandson for seven years. Tracy's been my sister-in-law for thirty-seven." Monica left to do paperwork.

* * *

Alice stared at on the screen. "Are you sure?"

"We will know more after CVS and the amino but it looks like a daughter," Dr. Wexler said, "The important thing is you need to relax. "

"What about sex?" Tracy asked. Dr. Wexler looked surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"The pregnancy hormones are making incredibly horny…." Alice explained without looking her doctor in the eye.

" That's a normal reaction. Physically you're healed. It has only been three months since the attack so even though the first AIDS test was negative, you aren't clear until three months from now. It means to be safe, you'll need condoms, gloves and mouth guards. I also would use more lube than normal," Dr. Wexler.

Alice nodded.

"Everything is going well. Just try to avoid stress," Dr. Wexler said, "I'll see you next month."

Tracy and Alice walked out and noticed Monica was still at the desk. Tracy grinned as she approached the desk.

"So?" Monica asked. Tracy handed the copy over. Monica glanced at it.

"Damn, I lost a hundred bucks. Alan knew it was a girl from the moment you announced you were pregnant," Monica said.

"I think Tracy's pleased. I'm relieved and tired," Alice said.

"So take your wife home, Trace, and put her to bed," Monica said.

Tracy laughed loudly. Alice merely shook her head.

"That's my plan," Tracy said, winking at Alice.

Monica's eyes widened and she started to say something but decided to drop it.

" Well, I'm happy for you two. Hopefully Sonny will sign the paperwork and we can avoid going to court," she said.

"Why should Michael give up his child?" A voice asked coming up to the desk. Robin stood there definaite and glared at Alice and Tracy. Tracy sighed.

She turned to Alice,

"Allie, could you get the car?"

"No, I think I want to hear this. Besides you dropped me off and I don't know where the car is," Alice pointed out.

Tracy laughed at that. " Good point. You know, let's go home…."

"I want an answer. Why don't you allow the father of that baby any information about it? Sonny's going mad with worry about whether or not you're taking care of yourself…." Tracy cut Robin off.

"My wife was raped. She was viciously attacked in her own house by a person we trusted. We're dealing with an unexpected pregnancy, eight-year-old twins, and living with my son and his girlfriend. My granddaughter calls me every day during work because she worries about us and wants to quit her grad school program and move home. My father isn't thrilled with another baby and frankly I'm not either. But I'm dealing. This is what grown-ups do. Alice's health and the health of this baby is all my concern. I'm her wife. I'm the child's parent. Sonny and Michael can deal with it and just be thankful that his ass isn't in jail. I don't have time to deal with Sonny Corthinos right now! By the way, where's your horse in this race?"

Robin huffed off towards another hallway. Elizabeth merely smiled and reached for another chart. Monica sighed,

"She really crossed a line there. We might have a problem."

"What doing you mean?" Tracy asked. Alice looked confused. Tracy told Robin off. All was well in her world for now.

"Robin has been….well, I will explain later. Go home and relax," Monica said.

They said good-bye and left.

* * *

"Wow. What a day," Tracy collapsed into a chair. Alice sat down on the coach.

"Robin Scorpio really got your back. You know, people will react like that to this," Alice said.

"I don't care. All I want is you. And for once we are all alone. Do you have any ideas?" Tracy asked.

"Perhaps." Alice smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you really going to suspend Robin Scorpio?" Alice asked as she prepared the twins' lunches at ten-thirty Monday night.

"It wasn't the first time she crossed a line. Scorpio has been giving her opinions, wanted or not," Tracy said. She chopped carrots and cucumbers. Alice leaned over and stole a carrot.

"So I got a call from Alexis today," Alice said. Tracy waited for her wife to continue. When she didn't, Tracy said,

"They didn't take the deal, did they? When do we have the trial?"

Alice sighed. "Alexis will get back to me but considering that I'm two months along, probably sooner than later."

Tracy hugged her wife from behind. Alice turned around and leaned down to kiss her wife.

"Mere?" Aidan asked as she stood in the doorway.

"What, cub?" Alice broke away from the kiss.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Um, I think you should sleep in your own bed," Tracy said.

"But your bed's warmer," Aidan pouted.

"Why don't I tuck you back in and read you a story?" Alice said.

"O.k." Aidan scampered off. Alice and Tracy exchanged smiles.

"Can you finish the lunches?" Alice asked.

"Of course. I'll meet you later."

Around three in the morning, Tracy glanced at her wife who looked back.

"At least sooner the trial, the sooner we can move on and focus on this new little cub," Tracy said.

"Mmm-mmm. I just worry about how this will impact the cubs and the rest of the family," Alice whispered.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Tracy said, yawning.

Alice turned over and, before she knew it, sleep overtook her.

--Two weeks later--

"Good morning," Tracy whispered.

"We have court in three hours," Alice said.

Tracy nodded, "Are you nervous?"

Alice looked at Tracy. "It's going o.k."

"Worse comes to worse, we'll leave for Europe to raise the kids," Tracy got out bed and heading to the shower. Alice sighed.

Georgie was already making eggs and Dillon had the coffee ready. Tracy sipped hers and read the paper.

"I wish I could go with you today," Dillon said, "But I'm in the middle of cutting a film."

"That's o.k. Ned came in last night. He'll be there," Tracy said.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"We're going…" Alice thought for a moment, "We're going to see a person because we're fighting with some people and this person is going to help us stop fighting."

"Oh. O.k. Will you be home for dinner?" Aidan asked.

"Definitely. And I think we can make BLTs for dinner. So I want you to be good today in school," Alice said.

"Mom?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, baby boy?" Tracy said.

"Things are going to be o.k. , right?"

"Absolutely. Now get your book bag ready."

* * *

Ned smiled at the couple.

"Hey Mom, Alice. How are you?" He asked.

"We're o.k. Allie had some morning sickness. The cubs are doing good. Oh, Morgan wants you to help him with his fingering," Tracy said.

"Of course. Is he driving you crazy with the guitar?"

"We've soundproofed the basement," Alice said.

"Are Monica and Alan coming?" Ned asked.

Tracy nodded at Alexis and Diane as they entered the courtroom.

"Alan and Monica?" Ned prompted as they settle into seats.

"Ah, they are working," Tracy said.

"They are having a hard time with this whole thing," Alice said.

Just then Michael and Sonny with Ric walked in. Michael smiled at Alice. Alice shivered. Then the bailiff announced the judge and Alice took a deep breath.

"What are we here for, Joe?" Judge Henry Knick asked.

"Quartermaine v. Corinthos."

Alexis stepped forward. "We move to relinquish the rights of Michael Alan Corinthos. The child's mother wishes her wife to adopt the child at birth."

"And I suppose you object?" The judge asked Ric.

"Michael wants to step up and be a father."

"How old is Michael?" Bones asked.

"Seventeen."

Bones sighed. "How did the pregnancy occur?" He asked Alexis.

The room was silent. The judge asked again.

"Mr. Corinthos raped my client and she became pregnant."

"We admit that Michael is responsible for the pregnancy but we insist it was consensual," Ric said.

"O.k. I'll hear arguments from both sides after lunch."


End file.
